


Twilight's Exhibitionist Adventures

by barryc10



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Young Thunderlane, Young Twilight Sparkle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: During a night of insomnia, Twilight awakens her exhibitionist side.
Relationships: Twilight Sparkle/Thunderlane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Twilight Discovers Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will feature characters of a prepubescent age in sexual scenes in various public areas. If this does not sit right with you, please turn away now.

It was the middle of the night and a young girl was having trouble getting to sleep. After tossing and turning for several hours, she decided to give it up as a bad job and threw the covers off. The young girl had the basic appearance of a human, but in the middle of her forehead was a small purple horn. Her hair was a deep violet with a pink streak. She was around 8 years old and was wearing a purple tank top and purple panties for night clothes. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. Getting out of bed, she approached her bedroom window and looked out at the empty street below, an idea forming in her mind. Hurrying back to her bed, she considered getting dressed in pants before an idea formed. She went to her dresser and pulled her favorite sundress out. She slipped her tank top off and put the sundress on, the hem barely passing mid-thigh and swaying with each movement. After that, she went to her bed and slipped on her sandals before leaving her room and heading downstairs to the front door

Using her meager skills, she unlocked the door before walking out, shutting and locking the door behind her before she grinned to herself and went for a midnight stroll. There was a mild breeze that blew her skirt around as she walked, the cold air making her shiver slightly. as she walked, a naughty idea started forming, so she went between two houses. Looking both ways, she carefully pulled her panties down and removed them, hiding them in a spot she would remember before continuing on her way, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her young folds as her dress shifted. Still, the naughty idea formed into a naughty feeling as she walked, seeing a car coming up. As it got closer, she smiled to herself and stopped walking, spreading her legs and lifting her sundress up high, flashing her young pussy to the car and receiving an appreciative honk in return as the driver passed. Letting her dress fall, she continued on her way as she found that she enjoyed the feeling of someone else seeing her pussy.

As she continued, she smiled to herself. The walk was very refreshing, and she also managed to flash two more drivers before she decided to take this to the next level. Entering the next alcove, she removed her dress before looking over her naked form, her nipples erect on her flat chest and her young folds glistening with unknown arousal. Leaving the dress there, she left the alcove and continued on, finding that she enjoyed having her body exposed to the air and onlookers. She could feel a familiar heat in her loins as she absently started rubbing her folds like she did at home, running her fingers between them and spreading them as she walked.

She soon focused on her small erect clit, rubbing circles around it, not caring if anyone saw her. She tried to keep from moaning, but the feelings of pleasure she was getting were much stronger now than ever before and she soon hit her first orgasm, squirting her juices onto the pavement as she struggled to stand. After the waves of pleasure passed, she felt a familiar afterglow as she kept walking, turning around to head back to her house. It wasn't long before she reached her house, forgetting all about her clothes as she unlocked the door and let herself in. She found the new experience she had to have exhausted her, and she climbed into bed and found herself passing out almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Twilight's little adventure and she was on the way to school. She was wearing a white top and tartan skirt with white socks and shoes, though she wasn't wearing panties underneath the skirt and was feeling more excited that way. She saw a boy leave his home and, before he turned to start walking to school, she quickly flashed him her naked pussy, causing him to blush with slightly wide eyes. then, looking both ways, he undid his zipper and flashed her his cock and balls for a bit, snickering at her shocked expression before tucking them away and heading to school with Twilight doing the same.

The school day was pretty much uneventful and, once school let out for the day, Twilight headed home to do her homework, have dinner, then pretend to sleep in her bed until she was sure everyone was asleep. Several hours later, when the clock read 1 AM, she got out of bed and quietly put her socks and shoes on while wearing her chosen sleepwear: a nightie over her nude body. When she was ready, she quietly made her way out of her room, down the stairs, and outside. She grabbed the spare key and locked the door before pocketing it and heading to the school. She knew the school didn't have a gated playground, so once she arrived, she made a beeline for it, only to find she wasn't alone. The boy she flashed that morning was already there, swinging on the jungle gym completely naked, his small cock and balls swaying with each movement. Grinning, she headed to the main structure and climbed until she found her own hideyhole, where she removed her nightie, deciding to keep her shoes and socks on. She then climbed back down and smiled as she saw the boy who was now looking her naked form over with a lusty smile, his small cock slowly growing erect for all to see. The boy introduced himself as Thunderlane while blushing, with Twilight introducing herself in turn.

She then blushed as she watched him grow erect and started rubbing herself like she did last night, Thunderlane doing the same with his cock. This time, she focused on her little nub as she tried to keep quiet. while the boy started to also play with his balls and cockhead. She slowly approached and grabbed his wrist, moving it to her cunny while she grabbed his cock, causing him to gasp as he started rubbing her lower lips, finding her little button and gently kneading it, causing her to let out a quiet moan while she stroked his cock rather quickly, causing him to also let out quiet moans. The two kept at this, pleasuring each other until they each froze, the boy's cock spasming while the girl squirted. After this, they struggled to stand as they quietly panted, Thunderlane's cock getting soft. After they recovered, they realized they were out a while and went to get dressed before heading home to sleep the rest of the night away.


End file.
